


PASSAGE

by tonnaree



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Finding your way, Gen, Love, Suicide, friends - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by hours of listening to "My Sad Captains" by Elbow.  That song always brings James to my mind.</p></blockquote>





	PASSAGE

PASSAGE 

I can see my way now  
Across the water  
I feel it written on my bones  
Fierce tides promise to take me  
Past the pain  
If there is strength enough to answer

The threshold must be crossed alone I know  
But still  
Will you swim with me to the door my friend

The journey is but a moment and  
although sure of my leaving  
I hesitate at the end  
Not eager

You look at me with sunrise  
In your eyes  
Warm  
And dappled with goodbye

Letting go of breath  
Of earth  
Not quite so hard now  
With you besides me at the end

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hours of listening to "My Sad Captains" by Elbow. That song always brings James to my mind.


End file.
